NiiChan
by AAnnR
Summary: A girl with no name, and vertially no sex appeal to either genders, is the maid of her aunt's and uncle's large beautiful mansion. This is her life and rescue. AAnnR DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Nii-Chan by AAnnR**

**Chapter 1:**

The Tifersons had always prided themselves on their appearance, wealth, and popularity. They considered themselves a family of beautiful people and hated anyone who did not fit their description of beauty. In fact, anyone who sought to be hired by the gorgeous business owner had to be rather attractive in every means of the word.

Now, Abigail Tiferson had come from a family she considered considerably moderate and normal; she wouldn't have been caught dead with them the moment she turned 18. However, there was one person in her immediate family whom she wouldn't even talk to. Her brother, Charles Tomas Scareef had been about as ugly as she thought one could get. Crooked teeth, stubby nose, large unkempt pores, tons of freckles all over his body, long knobby limbs, and thick, unruly red hair. She had been repulsed by his appearance since the moment Mrs. Tiferson could remember. So she nicknamed him Ugly Charles.

Unsurprisingly to Abigail, Ugly Charles ended up with an equally ugly woman called Sharon, and a couple of years after their wedding Sharon and Charles had a daughter. Though Abigail had never laid eyes on the beast, she always assumed that it was as repulsive as her brother and his wife.

At that point Abigail had also begot a daughter, who Edward, her husband, had rightfully named Gorgeous. Everyone who saw her could say she was dreadfully beautiful. Life was sweet for the Tifersons, spent cooing over their new born daughter, and there was hardly enough time for anything else.

XXX

"Charles!" screamed Sharon. The car was swerving out of control. Their infant daughter, still unnamed, was strapped in the car seat back behind them fast asleep. "Watch out!"

Blinding lights came around a corner as Charles swerved into the left lane, right in front of an on- coming semi truck. Colliding with the car, the semi barreled on, not noticing that the car was pushed off the road.

"Sharon," Charles reached over to his wife, who had glass sticking out of her body. She looked over to him, face stricken in pain. Tears fell as she saw her husband, one arm and leg was completely crushed from the impact.

"Oh," She said, crying after their misfortune.

"Don't cry love." Charles' hand touched her face. "It'll be alright." He coughed, blood dripping down from his mouth. He watched as light left Sharon eyes, and quickly followed her, making their way up to heaven.

XXX

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Abigail, darling," Edward whispered to his wife, shaking her awake. Blinking in the blackness, she awoke slowly. "Your phone keeps ringing. It's the third time."

She clicked a side lamp on, allowing light to penetrate their dark room. Picking up her phone Abigail allowed the call to come through.

Edward listened to the brief conversation. Listening to his wife's familiar coughs, grunts, and sayings of recognition of what someone on the other line was saying. Finally she ended the call with "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Edward stretched out, groaning a bit before asking, "So what was that all about? The toilet back up at the office?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"My brother had a car accident and died." Edward's laughter stopped at once. He watched his wife's reaction, contemplating on whether or not to comfort her or keep up the remaining silence. "It's okay," She continued after a second. "I hated him anyway."

"Well then." That was rather expected of his wife. She had hated the man, as did he, for his repulsive looks. Finally they were given the retribution the ugly couple deserved: obliteration off the face of the earth.

Smiles grew on Edward's and Abigail's faces. "What about their hideous child?" He asked.

"Nothing happened to her. In fact, that was why I was contacted. I am the only other family the young one has." She snickered harshly. "Poor thing." She said mockingly at her niece's misfortune.

"You know this is part of the reason why I love you so much. Your wicked smile never ceases to give me the shivers, darling." He pulled his wife close, connecting their mouths. They kissed passionately for a moment before breaking apart. Staring at each other the couple moved closer while slipping farther in to the sheets.

~~~ 15 years later ~~~

The house the Tifersons lived in was conditionally a four and a half story building. The first story contained a series of drawing rooms, a kitchen, closets, several powder rooms, a couple assortments of dining rooms and a living room. The floor was either covered in black marble or a dark brown shag carpet, which regularly received cleanings every other month. Each room was furbished with ravishing furniture, which was moved to create a new atmosphere after every other month the carpet people came to clean.

The second floor was the guest floor. Every guest that paid the Tiferson family a visit, whether staying the night or not, was escorted to a room so they could tidy themselves up before meeting with their hosts. The stairs came from the entryway to the second floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Pure diamonds hung from gold weaving metal.

The third floor was the family's residence. Several rooms for the Tiferson parents four children. Gorgeous, their first daughter, was a fair skinned 15 year old. She had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Their second son, whose name was Cáron, was 13, was also dark blond but had electric green eyes. The next in the family line were the twins, Tayren and Tiffany, each of whom were 7. Both being completely identical, had white blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

The twins shared a room next to their parents. Basically two separate rooms connected by a small gaming room. It was complete with a full bathroom and little snack area.

Cáron's room was next to his sisters' rooms. His contained a room for sleeping, snacking, bathing, a study/library, movie room, and common room.

Gorgeous' room was on the other side, next to the parent's suite. Hers included a huge bedroom, walk-in closet, kitchen, drawing room, spa, bathroom, study/library, balcony, pet room, and, finally, a separate room for any friends that decided to stay the night.

Next was the parents' room, which withheld their own house with the confines of the estate's room. It was hardly meaningful to list everything other than the fact it was vast.

Needless to say, the Tiferson's house was rather excessive in size. There had been several times that someone had gotten lost in the great mansion. There were rooms that no one had ever been to, other than the cleaning people and one special little girl, who is the heroine in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The fourth floor was completely different than anything else in the mansion. This floor was home to all of the junk that the family had discarded, but was too stingy to sell to any of it. But even that trash heap was clean and tidy. Going farther through the discarded furniture, there was a thin gray door. Compared to the room before it was concealed in, it was drab. Rusty hinges barely hung onto the old, dust bleached wooden door. Turning the dented metal knob, one could hear the door moan in protest as it scraped across the floor.

Inside the door was a tiny room, about half the size of a normal family's one car garage. It was dark in the room, the curtains closed, but if someone was to make out something it might have been the bed stead that was pushed up against the wall. In it was a bundle. More specifically, a girl.

Curled up in the bed was a 15 year old girl. Her skin was slightly tanned from working in the garden and accented her dark eyelashes. Thick, shaggy, awfully cut dark brown hair splayed out in all directions from the girl's excessive dreaming and moving. Her face was beautiful, or would be if she had been allowed the necessary things she needed to take care of herself. Though covered in scrapes, cuts, and dirt splotches, her skin was soft, having not yet lost all of her baby fat.

Her 'family', though obviously filthy rich, had not taken care of the young girl. She was expected to wash daily only the areas that were to be seen with water, but was only allowed to bathe once a day. She was skinnier than what was normal for girls her age, the results of being fed once a day a meager meal only meant to give her enough energy to perform the chores she was given. In fact, most of the extensive mansion was cleaned by this girl.

The Tifersons never claimed the young lady to be their niece, the very thought disgusting them. When Mrs. Tiferson arrived at the hospital several days after receiving the call, she had been appalled by what she found. The baby of her husband was much more adorable than even her own child. It was outrageous; she felt like the child jeopardized her daughter and husband. How dare the child of a monster like her brother to be born. It was not right. So, her husband willingly agreeing, Abigail decided to make sure this child would grow up in the most hurtful and evil environment ever. They would deny her love, praise, the warmth of a family, and the friendship of their children. Insults, beatings, malnourishment, and cleanliness were given from the whole family.

Abigail made sure her children treated her niece more like a stray pet than a human being. She starved the kid, and worked her to the bone. In return, the child, having known no other way to live, grew accustomed to it. She continued to be happy, and thought that the people around her hurt her because they cared. She thought that it was how they showed their affection.

The girl was never given a name, since they believed a human cannot truly be a person without one. They never gave the poor little one anything. They only thing they gave her was the room upstairs, which was the most disgustingly filthy thing ever until she had learned how to clean. Then it became her paradise, and a place that no one went. Not even the maids, though they never went anywhere and were only for the guests to praise them on the room that the lonely girl in the attic had cleaned in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep.

As the sun set behind her curtains, the girl started to stir under her covers. With the sun setting fully to begin the day on the other side of the world, the child sat up in bed. Her hands moved up to her eyes, which were still clouded with sleepiness. Slowly opening them, revealing caramel brown eyes, allowing them to adjust to their dark surroundings. Climbing out of bed and stretching out the stiffness of her body, she shuffled to her dresser. Claiming tattered clothing, she stripped of her long, over sized tee-shirt and put on her regular clothes.

She was always set to do the hardest tasks by the cleaning staff. This was probably because of the woman of the house always telling boldface lies that the girl was a horrible person that bullied her children. It also didn't help that they never saw her. They only saw the work that she accomplished and assumed that there was another cleaning crew that took the night shift.

Of course, by the time the girl managed to get downstairs everyone had retired to their own rooms. On the middle of kitchen island was always the list of chores she was to do that night. It was never really exactly the same thing every day. Sometimes one of the tasks would take several weeks, such as sewing brand new outfits for her cousins or sweeping the ceiling. But it was always expected that she should get it down in a day, and every day she missed they gave her a light beating.

Her favorite chore was sweeping the porch outside. It was _always_ night when she awoke to do her family's bidding. It was one of the only times she was allowed to go outside, and she savored it. She soaked up the moon and the stars in every way she could without getting naked. She breathed in the crisp night air and hummed a tune that seemed to fit what she felt and what she saw. Pushing the dirt around while thoroughly cleaning is not an easy task. In fact, considering how old she was, it was remarkable it even crossed her mind.

It was during dinner parties, where she was forced to serve as a waiter, that most of torture insued. She was made to dress as a boy, and was hit on on many occasions by Gorgeous' friends. Of course this was intolerable, and she was forced to sit while her aunt cut out random clumps of hair so no one could mistake her for a 'boy' or, since they still made her wear boy's clothes, a 'girl'. She was sexless.

Anyway, while at the dinner parties there was talk of a wild beast terrorizing the countryside. Rumors stated that the beast was twenty feet tall, massive, with pointy teeth, yellow stained eyes, and blood colored fur with tufts of white like a candy cane. It became a joke as well as a terrifying story, Candy Cane the bear, but even then the joke was rather humorless. There were still people going missing for unknown reasons.

Our heroine, having never been objected to emotion, was frightened. She tried to disregard the information as unimportant and kept a straight face, though there really weren't any other expressions that she was allowed to make at her family's dinner party.

The rumor only caused the sexless girl more trouble. Mrs. Tiferson, seeing the girl visibly shake, verbally chastised her and promised the girl she would regret it later.

That night, underneath the deep sunset, the girl was forced out the door the grand house with nothing more than a thin black dress with white trim to wear. She was given a tattered blanket, one she had personally used to clean the floors of the mansion with strong cleaner, of which it still smelled of. But her aunt did not stop at the porch. Mrs. Tiferson manhandled the trembling child far over the grounds to the large gate separating them from the forest and the well-kept grass.

Swiftly opening the gate, she pushed the child through and closed the gate again, locking it, and then walked away. The young teenager leaned upon the firm gate, staring into the darkening trees. This was to be her home for a month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I sauntered through the forest, making plenty of noise. There wasn't really any reason not to. After dispelling any and all trespassers from my part of the forest it became my base. It was rather difficult to scare all of the putrid humans away from here. They kept coming back with crappy useless toy guns and flashlights. I mean, really, did they think it was going to be easy to kill me? Viral? Ha! I would have laughed at them if I didn't think it would ruin my hidding place. So, I just ran out bared my fangs and half heartedly swipped at them with my hands, and, of course, they ran away. The only catch was their cry of terror.

Basically my mission was simple, go back in time and study human kind, find their weaknesses, write down all my findings and experiences and report back to them in a year. Quite a simple task, but Lordgenome assured me that it was a mission of great importance. What crap, but my loyalty is to my Lord. Therefor anything he wanted to be done, I would be the first one in line to do it for him. No matter how assinine it seemed to be.

What was a bear anyway?

The snow was freshly fallen, and was powdered over the ground like flour. It was warm enough in the day to melt the snow into slush, but during the night it was cold enough to freeze the slush into ice. Then the next morning it would snow. That snow would turn into slush, then ice. It was an never-ending cycle, and cycle which was dangerous. In more instances than one.

She, the same one that was forced out into the snow nights before, was on the brink of collapsing. The cold, windy, wet weather was nearly unbearable. It effected her to the bones. Her black dress was soaked through, and the thin blanket, which was wrapped around her thin shoulders, was no were thick enough to hol in any type of kind of warmth. Her lips were blue, and her mis-cut hair was literally frozen stiff. She ate frozen snow and dug through the trash so she wouldn't die from dehydration of starvation.

Not many people could say, through all of their expeinces, the trash at the back of buildings tasted better than all of the meals they had eaten in their own home. She could. What she ate seemed like a divine meal when compared to the crap they gave her every other day. Before she was kicked out anyway. Now they don't even spare a morsal of food for her.

Though, it was more probable for the young girl to die of hypothermia.

She had heard about people, during dinner paries, who had frozen to death during the night, so she stayed up during the night and moved around to keep warm. During the day she slipped into stores, moved to the bathrooms and sleeped in the confides of the toilet stahl.

While she slept in the stahls of wlamart, target, .99 cent stores, and fry's market place she dreamt. There were dreams of sleeping by fires, tables full of food, and people who listened and held conversation with her. She dreamed what she longed for. There was one dream in particular that was reacuring.

In the dream she was sleeping in the stahl. As she slept someone came into the bathroom and entered the cubical right next to her. The strange person would do their business and leave. This would happen reacuringly. One the fifth time the person came in, and she knew it was the same person from their shoes and slight grunts on the toilet, she reached her hand, with red finger nail polish, underneath the stahl wall and ask the young girl her name.

By this time she, our heroine, would wake up alow herself to calm down. Then all would be well again, and she would venture out into the cold. If it was still light out side she would walk to local cloth stores and look at the various types of clothes they had. Everytime she went she would always stop by the black satin and white cotton and stare longingly at something whe would never have.

While she looked at the cloth, there were designs rolling through her head. Some of the clothing would be exactly identical to the one she had on, but with red, silver, or blue thread. Other designs, which were much more elaborate, became flowing dresses or beautiful shirts.

When the young girl first started to go to the shop the manager sent workers to keep a close eye on her. They watched her as she would slowly walk through the isles of lace, thread and cloth. They knew every artical of clothing she almost touched., when she girl was timid, almost afraid of soiling the beautiful fabric, and therefore never even dared to _breath_ on the fabric. Everytime she reached her hand up to her minds calling, she would see her fingers and the dirt smudged on them and quickly pulled them away. After consant watch over the girl for two weeks the store owner, who was an elderly woman, finally bid her employees to stop following the girl. 'The cloth is in safer hands with than with you all!' She had said. Reluctantly the manager stopped in crusaid.

He, having always been a creature of the night, walked around the forest and the town when they streets were nearly empty. Commander Viral was alway very carefull of covering his teeth by never talking and keeping his hands over sized hands in his pockets. He had thought about his attire, but quickly dismissed this thought when he saw the rest of the population wearing cloths very similar to his. There were several people who walked around at night, but they were mostly drunks or people who were out on dates.

During the nights, he would walk down main street and go into various bar, club, or restraunts and eat. Then he would find the nearest park bench and sleep. That was basically his day. Bar none.

Now, being in the present and at the place previously described as Viral's usaul place after his meal, Viral, being the schlump he was, was sitting on a bench, sleeping despite the cold. This, in itself, was quite impecable. No normal human being, not to say he was a human being, could sit in the dark and sleep for any length of time. Certainly not able to sleep for any length of time in one place, out in the open, while it was -10 degrees farrenheit. It was typically unheard of. Anyone who tried was easly on the news the very next day with the report of another victum being claimed by the merciless Jack Frost. Yet, this, however common or uncommon it was in the human relmn, was never the case for beastmen. Though, this never stopped Viral from being just a bit chilly the next morning.

Many hours before Viral's decent onto the town, our protagonist was begining her day, after waking from the walmart toilet. She had dreamed the same dream the third time in a row. The smae dream with the same lady with the fingernail polish. Everytime the lady came back in to the stahl right next to her, she became more and more scared, until finally she awoke after seeing the lady's blood red paint.

Leaving her warmth, the girl wrapped herself back up in her now relentlessly tattered scarf and walked out of her warm, safe stahl and out into the main stream walmart. Allowing herself to blend in the crowd, she made her way out of the packed store and down the street.

People constantly stared at her, though she had no knowledge of it. Humans, being mostly selfish creatures by instict, seemed to notice the outer and inner weakness the youth beheld. They wrinled their noses at her tattered cloths, her black dress with white collar and cuffs, and her mishappen light black hair. They scoffed at her thin, starving figure which held no sign of which sex she was. Even though everyone saw something they did not like, from her hollow, shadowed eyes, to her white porclein skin.

She made her way down the street, making sure to avoid direct contact with other people. When she was absolutly sure she wouldn't be seen, or if was seen that no one would really care, she moved into the crevance of an alley. From there she made herself a meal from left over and spoiled food in the garbage cans. After her groteque yet appetizing meal, she walked to another store and clean her hands and face in the sink, making sure most of the dirt was off of her. After that, she made her way to the cloth store aaround the corner. Her favorite place.


End file.
